CCS HP Crossover
by Sparkling Crystal
Summary: S&S are going to Hogwarts to study "Western Magic", with Harry being their host. But Harry is falling for Sakura! Will he tell Sakura the truth? What about the Syaoran that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are terrified of?
1. We're off to Hogwarts, England!

**Title: HP/CCS Crossover**

**Chapter: 1 - We're off to Hogwarts, England!**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

"OMG!!!!" 

Sakura yelled into the phone, "I can't believe you got the letter too!!!" 

"Yes!" Syaoran moaned on the other end, "Now just calm down and listen to me!" 

Sakura silenced down almost immediately, which was really hard to do, despite her excitement and the millions of questions on her tongue. 

"There was also another sheet included in the letter, and it said that we're going to stay with this guy until school starts...so he's kinda like our 'host'...now what's his name again? Anyways, some rabbit-guy I think…And the school we're going to attend is-oh yeah…_Hog-warts_. What a disgusting name…And the rabbit guy will help us get the school supplies listed on the letter by changing our money to theirs...err...somehow...Then we'll finally go to that warty school for this year…" 

Syaoran tried to state the situation while going over the letter from Professor Dumbledore. 

Sakura nodded, then realizing he can't see her, said a simple "Oh!" 

"How are you going to explain it to your dad then?" Syaoran asked, "_My_ mom encouraged my to go, for it can, quote, 'expand and improve my knowledge of magic in the western world.'" 

Sakura thought for a while, "That's a good question…Maybe I should ask Onii-chan…" 

Syaoran stayed silent, he didn't care or want to have to do with anything about Touya, who always call him a "Chinese gaki". "It doesn't matter, as long as you meet me at the airport next week when we leave for England," he finally said. 

Sakura agreed, "See you then!" 

* * * 

Syaoran sat down on the cold metal chair by the airport. 

An airplane from the large window took off, leaving hundreds of people gazing upon it, wishing their family and/or friends a safe journey. 

He slowly looked down and stared at his shoes. "Where was Sakura?" he thought to himself, "What if she didn't get through with her dad? But then she would have phoned me. So…she's late then?" Syaoran checked his watch. 11:16 am. The plane will leave in less than half an hour. Where _was_ she?? The announcements had already started calling for their names. What if they missed their plane? How would they get to England then? What should he do? Maybe she's somewhere else in the airport; this is a big place after all… Should he look for her? Or maybe- 

"SYAORAN-KUN!!!" 

A loud, cheery voice cried from the back. 

Syaoran quickly turned, and he saw Sakura running towards him as fast as she could. All his worries from a minute ago dissolved into thin air in less than two seconds. He held out her hands, and she jumped into them as he embraced her. 

He twirled her around for a few spins until they finally stopped laughing.

"How did you tell your dad?" 

Sakura smiled cheerfully, "Onii-chan helped me, and for once he didn't even call me kaijuu… As much as I'd hate to admit it, I'm going to really miss him…" She slowly looked down onto the floor. 

"We won't be able to miss _anyone_ if we don't catch the plane now!" Syaoran said as he suddenly remembered the time and quickly dragged Sakura to the check in place. 

* * * 

"Are you sure this is the place?" 

Sakura asked nervously as Syaoran slowly walked up to the neat house. She looked around the neighbourhood, it was an extremely neat and orderly place. The perfect-ness made her even more nervous. 

"Hai. My English may not be perfect but it matches the address from here," Syaoran said as he pointed at the letter, "And the gardener rabbit-guy we're looking for is called…um…oh…Hare-y Pot-argh." Syaoran flinched, "Does all western people have such weird names?" 

Sakura stepped up by the doorbell and gently pushed it. 

DING DONG~! 

They stood in silence for a little while. 

Yet soon enough a tall, skinny woman came to the door. She smiled as she saw Sakura, but also seemed to not realize the fact that Syaoran was there too. The two looked at each other and both gave a "YOU-introduce-us" look. But that was not needed, for the tall woman seemed to have known what they were here for. 

"Oh, you must be that Japanese exchange-student! OH DUDLEY~!!! Come out and greet this cute young lady!!" She yelled into the house. 

Before Sakura could say anything, a fat giant boy came thumping like an elephant towards his mother. And seeing how beautiful Sakura is, rushed to give her a hug. 

Sakura screamed as two plump arms stretched over her and started to close.

Syaoran seemed to have also noticed what was happening. No sooner than said he was grasping his sword tightly with his hands. "BACK OFF!!!" he growled roughly. This wasn't jealousy, this was simply anger and frustration. "How _dare_ that disgusting, fat pig hug _my_ girl?!" he thought as he gave Dudley a deadly glare. 

Dudley immediately backed off. Syaoran quickly stepped in front of Sakura. The mother also took a step backwards, and started shrieking into the house in an irritated tone, "HARRY! GET OUT HERE!!" 

Syaoran eyed them carefully, unsure of their purpose. 

"Isn't 'Harry' the name of the boy we're supposed to meet?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran. 

Syaoran nodded slightly, "Think so." 

A skinny boy with dark, messy hair and a pair of old glasses came out of the house. He smiled at them curiously. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Please to meet you, um… Sa-ker-la and Say-or-run," he greeted.

Syaoran glanced at him suspiciously and lowered his sword. 

Sakura giggled, but still politely shook hands with Harry. "Please to meet you, Potter-san. I'm Kinomoto Sa-_ku_-ra, you can call me Sakura. And that's Li Syaoran, or Syaoran-kun." 

Harry stared at her for a brief moment, "Err...my name is Harry..._Harry Potter_..." 

Sakura looked at Syaoran questioningly. "They don't use 'san', it's Japanese, remember? Translated would be something like 'mister', and they use it before the word instead of after," Syaoran pointed out. 

Sakura immediately understood, "I'm sorry, _Mister Potter_, I'm just used to saying it so much that I forgot-" 

Harry blinked a few times, then bursted into laughter, "S-Sorry, didn't mean to laugh at you. But here we just call each other by name, I'm 'Harry' and simply 'Harry'." Although Harry was used to be called "Mr. Potter" by his professors or other adults who find him and his scar to be "simply amazing", hearing these words formally coming from a girl exactly his same age was totally hilarious. 

Sakura quickly nodded as her face turned slightly pink. 

Harry smiled back at her, personally he found her to be pretty attractive. Sakura was much prettier than Hermione, and way friendlier than Cho Chang. He studied her: glistening emerald-green eyes, short and straight auburn hair, energetic smile, attractive figure, and a cute personality. 

"That's my Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley," Harry explained briefly, "Come inside, we were just having dinner!" 

Sakura nodded respectfully and followed him inside. Syaoran also followed, eyeing Dudley doubtfully from time to time. Aunt Petunia and Dudley both stared at the two exchange students with wide-opened eyes. They wanted to know more about them but were quite afraid to do so.

Over dinner they all learned more about each other, Hogwarts, and what kind of magic they might be doing. Soon Harry showed them upstairs. The three boys were sharing Dudley's large room while Sakura was to have Harry's little room to herself. 

* * * 

Sakura circled in Harry's little room, it was quite small but very comfortable. After all, it was only going to be one week before leaving on the Hogwarts Express. 

Syaoran came in carrying her luggage. 

"Arigatou," She said with a smile. 

Syaoran wiped his forehead, "I think I'm going to shower first if Potter-san and um… Dudley, doesn't mind." Since the instant that Dudley hugged Sakura he had hated him all the way. 

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement, "Ja ne!" After unpacking she sat herself onto Harry's bed. "Ah..." she sighed as she laid down onto the small but very comfortable bed. All this traveling was extremely tiring. Then suddenly the thought of sleeping in another guy's bed hit her. Her face turned red immediately, but she quickly shook it away. After all, this was the only possible arrangement they could have with a house of this size... Out of nowhere, a loud screech boomed from the back of the room. Sakura let out a scream of surprise and fell back onto the floor. 

In less than a minute, Syaoran and Harry both rushed into the room, with Dudley tagging along in the back, afraid to get too close to them. Sakura pointed to the corner of Harry's room, behind the large, old closet. "S-Something was there! And there was a loud sound-" She tried to explain.

Harry suddenly smiled apologetically, "Oh, Sorry! I forgot to take her away. That's my owl, Hedwig!" 

"Owl…" Sakura said as she tried to breathe properly ever again, "An owl…?!" 

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow as he gently pulled Sakura back up, "Mister Harry, I mean, HARRY, why do you keep an owl in your bedroom?" 

Harry started for Hedwig's cage, "Here we use owls to send letters and stuff. I'll move it to Dudley's room with us so it won't disturb you." Dudley's mouth was wide-opened and about to protest but Harry just ignored him. 

Sakura let out a sigh, "It's okay, now that I know what it is, I don't think I'd be scared again. I just...kind of took it by surprise. And besides, Dudley's room should be quite full already with three boys sleeping in it." 

Harry looked at her again. 

"She's very thoughtful too," he thought to himself. After Syaoran finished talking to Sakura the three boys returned to Dudley's room for the night.

* * * 

"We're going to Diagon Alley today," Harry said to them the next day. 

Sakura yawned and nodded at the same time. It was still night in Japan, and she barely got any sleep the last night. Even though the bed was quite cozy and _very_ comfortable, it was still different from the one she was used to sleeping in. Not to mention the fact that it was another guy's bed.

Syaoran sat himself beside Sakura and started examining Dumbledore's letter again. "We're going to get our supplies there," Harry explained, "but first we have to go Gringots, the bank, and change your money into ours." 

Aunt Petunia entered the kitchen with their breakfast. She had been treating Sakura and Syaoran with much respect and spoke to them as little as possible, being afraid of their magic as much as of Syaoran's sword. Unlike Harry, they had no restrictions on when and where they could use their magic. And also unlike Harry, Syaoran's temper is very short, and if anything happens to Sakura he would likely burn the whole house down within a few seconds. 

As for her husband and their son, they've been staying in their rooms or outside of the house as much as they can to avoid them. "He's going to get it good when they leave." was on both her and Uncle Vernon's minds. 

Sakura was blinking her eyes, trying to maintain awake. Failing, she leaned her head softly onto Syaoran's shoulders. Syaoran's face turned pink for a few seconds but he quickly changed to topic to discussing their trip with Harry. 

Harry noticed too, and a little flash of jealousy passed before calling himself dirty and low-down. After all, who was _he_ when Syaoran and Sakura were an obvious couple? But then… he thought as a bit of hope springs up in his mind…what if Sakura WASN'T with Syaoran? Maybe they're just friends? Maybe they're just VERY GOOD friends? 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Syaoran's questions.

"Do we have to acquire a wand?" Syaoran was getting to the topic of, "I'm sure Western Magic would be different than both of our magic, such as the fact that I can't use Sakura's cards and she can't use my sword. Would we have to start from the beginning again? Or...?" 

Harry shrugged, "Since you're learning 'our kind of magic' your devices wouldn't work for our spells and incantations, and vice versa. So I guess you would need to get a wand too." 

Syaoran nodded, "That makes sense. Do you think your teachers would mind if we brought our stuff there anyways?" 

Harry shrugged again. For once he felt stupid, before they came he was so sure it would be easy to teach them and show off all the stuff he knows about Hogwarts, but now he already can't answer two of Syaoran's answers in a row.

"Well, I guess it depends who gets to decide," Harry finally said, "It'd probably be Professor Dumbledore or the Head of your House." 

By now Sakura and Syaoran already knew quite a bit about Hogwarts and the kind of stuff they might do there. "I certainly hope I would not get into Slytherin or Hufflepuff, I can't predict what Mother would do to me if I did…" Syaoran muttered to himself. 

"'Hmm?" Harry slightly raised his eyebrow. 

"Nothing." Syaoran mumbled, "So...when will we start for Diagon Alley?" 

"Once Uncle Vernon and Dudley are ready," Harry said without thinking, he was looking at how innocent Sakura looks when she was sleeping, and how he wishes that he was in Syaoran's spot right now… 

Syaoran immediately shot a look at Harry, "DUDLEY is going with us? DUDLEY? Wasn't he a uh…doesn't he not know magic?" 

"Yeah, he's a Muggle," Harry said, after being taken by surprise, "But he goes to another school in London, Smeltings or something-" 

Just as Harry was talking, Uncle Vernon entered the Living Room, and he turned to the three of them. "Harry! Tell your - your _friends_ that we're ready to go and…um…" He looked at Syaoran and his sword on the table. Although he wasn't wearing his costume he still kept his sword around him all the time. "…and whenever…whenever they're ready…we can go," he finished, trailing off. He called himself a coward, being afraid of a boy the age of his niece! 

"And I already have all your luggage up on the car, so…no need to get them," He muttered gruffly as he left the room. 

Syaoran gently pulled Sakura up from his shoulder, "Sakura, we're leaving for London now, Sakura!" 

Sakura yawned as she opened her eyes and gazed at Syaoran, "...Nani?" 

Harry was looking at all this quietly from the side. He can't help the feeling of jealousy inside his body. But he JUST met Sakura! Syaoran has probably been with Sakura for years! He quickly shook his head, what was he thinking of? As soon as they get to Hogwarts he'll meet Ron and Hermione and he'll be fine again. …Right? 

Syaoran stood up from his chair, "Our luggage is already in the car and now we're leaving for London." 

Sakura quickly got up too, "Oh!" 

Syaoran picked up his sword and walked towards the door. Sakura followed, then turned to see Harry still sitting on his chair thinking. So she called to him curiously.

"Harry? Aren't you coming on the car too?" 

Harry quickly snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality. Sakura gazed at him questioningly. Harry hurriedly got up and caught up with Sakura. 

"Yeah…let's go then." 

________________________________________________________________________ 

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~ 

This is my first CCS/HP crossover…I hope it's not bad, and please review! I hope I won't get flames…I never did before…but then I've never wrote HP stories before either…! *sweat-drops* Nervous…


	2. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Title: CCS/HP Crossover**

**Chapter: 2 - Gilderoy Lockhart**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

"Whew..."

Sakura let out a breath after they'd just finish shopping for all their supplies.

The feelings of her Sakura Cards are actually quite different from the feeling she got when she had waved her new wand. "I guess there _ is_ a difference between Western Magic and our own then," Sakura thought to herself, "But I wonder which one's stronger?" And she was beginning to feel excited for the coming school year.

The three of them were now sitting by some empty chairs of Flourish and Blotts and discussing their little shopping spree, when suddenly...

"HARRY!!"

Two familiar voices cried out to Harry Potter.

Harry, Sakura, and Syaoran all looked in the direction of the voices. A girl with brown curly hair and a bit of buck teeth was standing beside a guy with flaming reddish-orange hair and a great amount of pimples on his cheek.

Hermione and Ron.

Harry's lips spread into a wide grin. Surely things were going to get better with his two best friends here. At least he wouldn't feel so awkward between the...couple.

"Hermione! Ron! Haven't seen you guys in a while!" Harry greeted happily to the two of them, the fact was that he _ had_ missed them quite a lot throughout the summer. But they were looking straight at Sakura and Syaoran, who both stood up.

"Um, these are the Japanese exchange students that I was talking about through the mail that I sent you last time, Saku-RAH and Shh-ya-Oh-RRRan," Harry said to his best friends. Sakura forced her out-coming laugh into a friendly smile. At least he was_ improving_...well, kind of..."And these are my best friends, Hermione and Ron," he introduced to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hello," Hermione and Ron both greeted, looking at the two with great interest.

Sakura slightly bowed her head as Japanese often do and said politely, "First time we've met, pleased to meet you." After a quick pause Hermione and Ron immediately also bowed their heads clumsily, trying not to seem impolite.

Syaoran however, just eyed the two from head to toe and then said a stiff "Hello".

The four of them then sat down together and was all speechless, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"So..." Harry tried to begin, "Who do you think we'll be getting for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year? Now that Quarrel's gone..."

This was only Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Although he was the same age as Sakura and Syaoran, (AN: 12 years old and "grade 7". This happens to S&S after the second movie in which where they were in grade 6. But there's no Dobby incident because if he comes and cause trouble for the gang we will have to see his funeral as Syaoran kills him. ^^;;), he was in a higher grade than them. He never knew why Dumbledore couldn't have just asked them to come to Hogwarts last year, then they'd all be in the same classes.

"Such shame though", Harry had thought when the others were starting to talk about Defense Against the Dark Arts, he wished that he could see Sakura every single day. "_And Syaoran too,_" his conscious added.

Harry sighed. Syaoran...

"By the way, did you guys get your supplies yet?" Ron was asking. Sakura nodded and gestured towards her whole load of school supplies. Syaoran just sat there silently, he _was_ a bit unfriendly with strangers. "Did you see the books we need for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron continued asking.

"Yes, seven out of the eight books are all from this _Gilderoy Lockhart_ guy," Sakura said, "Is he a very powerful magician?"

Harry scratched his head, "_I've_ never heard of him-"

He was immediately interrupted by a very enthusiastic Hermione, "Don't tell me _none_ of you have heard of Gilderoy Lockhart!" She eyed each and one of them, and they all shook their heads. "How could you not though?! He is _only_ the cutest and probably most famous wizard-celebrity ever!" She said in an astonished tone, then she added to herself, "Except for maybe Brad Pitt, even though he's a Muggle...now that'd be a hard decision to make..."

"Brad who-?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Nothing!" Hermione said as she blushed slightly, "It's just this very cool Muggle movie star-"

"We really don't care," Syaoran snapped, "We're supposed to be getting ready for school, not talking about stupid celebrities."

Awkwardness quickly shushed everyone up and they were all staring at Syaoran, who just gave a little "humph" and turned his head around. Hermione's face was pink and slightly puffed. Sakura sighed, this was exactly the Syaoran that she knew, but of course he was much friendlier with her. Or Yukito, or Tomoyo, or Takahashi...or practically _ anyone_ back at Tomoeda...

...just maybe not...

...Kero...

Sakura sighed again, she really missed Japan.

Suddenly she noticed a small shadow casting on the table and looked up, causing everyone else to follow their gaze onto a short, small girl with red hair.

"Ginny!" Ron smiled at the girl, "You done shopping already? Where's Mum and Dad?"

"They're over there," Ginny said with a voice as thin as a mosquito's. Then she pointed at Mr. Weasley, who was exclaiming over Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were obviously Muggles. 

"Oh, you're starting Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny's face turned into the same colour as her hair and quickly nodded. Harry paid little attention and turned to Sakura and Syaoran, introducing, "This is Ron's little sister Ginny. I guess she'll be in your classes."

Syaoran seemed to have noticed his rudeness from before and nodded with Sakura this time. They also became aware that the amount of people entering Flourish and Blotts is starting to increase.

"What's the big deal?" Harry wondered.

Hermione shrugged in response, then suddenly she jumped up and started to scream, "_Oh my god!_ It's Lockhart! Lockhart!"

The others all stared at her, confused.

Hermione pointed at the big banner hung on the other side of the bookstore and squealed, "He's signing autographs for his book _ Magical Me_ right now! C'mon! We might be able to actually meet him in person!" Then she grabbed Ginny by the hand and they squeezed into the people-filled shop.

"Ano ne, shouldn't we follow her?" Sakura suggested, sweatdropping.

"_Ano_?" Ron repeated.

"Just Japanese, no big deal," Harry smiled at Ron, he knew _ just_ how he felt. "Well, rather than all of us squishing into that itty bitty shop...let's go and drag Hermione out, Ron."

"Why me?!" Ron protested, but he followed as Harry entered the shop.

* * *

"Do you see Hermione anywhere?" Harry asked Ron as he looked around the crowded shop.

"So tell me the truth, where did you find such an awesome girl?" Ron asked as he grinned at Harry, ignoring his question.

Harry cocked his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"You know..._Sakura_?" Ron laughed as gave Harry a playful shove. For some reason Ron had a better knack at Japanese than Harry.

"I told you, she was the Japanese exchange student that Dumbledore told me to 'take care of' until school starts," Harry said plainly, "Why? If I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on her or something."

Ron laughed, "It depends."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. What's her relationship with that evil-looking sword guy?"

"_Evil-looking sword guy!?_"

"I'm talking about Syaoran!!"

"Oh! Him!"

"WELL?"

"Actually, I don't exactly...know..."

"Blimey," Ron said as he shook his head, "Don't tell me you've been with such a cute girl for so long and you still don't know if she has a boyfriend!"

"Well I-" Harry was about to argue when he noticed Hermione and Ginny at the back of the bookstore, close to the front where Lockhart was signing books and posing for pictures, "Hey, there's Hermione and Ginny. C'mon!"

Ron sighed as he followed Harry through the crowds of people.

"Harry! You came!"

Hermione yelled as she noticed Harry and Ron approaching. "Let's leave already," Harry said to Hermione, tugging her sleeve.

"What?! I can't hear you!" Hermione shouted back.

"Let's leave!!" Harry said again, louder this time.

"_What!?_"

"I _said_ - let's LEAVE!" Harry shouted with all his might.

Then he suddenly noticed that the whole room was absolutely quiet and his voice echoed throughout the store. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's face all turned red as everyone else stared at them.

"Ah...lookie here...isn't this the infamous Harry Potter?"

An oily, masculine voice said from behind the crowds, and they all looked in that direction. A blonde-hair man with blue eyes pushed through the crowd and smiled at Harry.

Hermione squealed at the appearance of the man, "Lockhart!"

Excited murmurs and whispers quickly filled the room as the Daily Prophet began to take pictures of Lockhart and Harry. Lockhart gripped Harry's hands against his will and grinned at the camera.

"Oy, is that really _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Yeah! And with Lockhart!"

"Wow, at the same time?"

"This is so cool!"

Harry didn't really like all the people fussing over him, but he sort of wished that Sakura could see him now. Although he'll never admit it, he wanted to show off in front of her. He would show her that he wasn't that much of a nobody and there are people that actually thinks quite highly of him. 

Lockhart raised his hand in order to silence the audience and smiled, "Since now that Harry Potter has arrived, I shall also announce the news that I was going to foretell later! This year, I, Gilderoy Lockhart, am going to be teaching at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!!!"

The crowd broke into shouts and applause as the Daily Prophet took even more pictures. Harry quickly took the chance and slid away from the crowd, squeezing onto the side, slightly puffing.

"My, my, _famous_ widdle Harry Potter," a voice drawled from the side, "Can't even go into a bookshop without making such a big commotion..." 

"You be quiet!" a small voice snapped back.

Harry looked up and noticed Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all standing in front of him. The person who had defended him against Malfoy was apparently Ginny, since her face was entirely red.

"And who are _you_?" Malfoy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I-I..." Ginny stammered, unsure if she should answer his question.

"Ha!" Malfoy laughed, sensing weakness, "You must be Potty's _girlfriend_!" Crabb and Goyle both grunt-laughed along brainlessly.

"She is _not_!" Harry protested immediately. The others all looked at him questioningly, Hermione in particular.

Malfoy laughed even harder, "Hey, Weasley! Even your best friend is embarrassed to be related to anyone in your family!" Then he added, "I mean, she _is_ your sister, right? Just look at the ugly hair, the fat pimples, the cheap second-hand supplies..."

"Why _you_-" Ron glared angrily at Malfoy, and started to approach him with his fists held tightly.

"Ron, don't!" Ginny said worriedly, holding her older brother back.

"Let's just get out of here," Harry mumbled, pulling Ron by his arm.

"Ha, I knew it! Cowards!" they could hear Malfoy laugh from behind. Ron frowned at the floor as he picked up his pace. Being poor was one of things that he hated the most.

The four quickly pushed their way out of the crowds, and exited Flourish and Blotts. Hermione, who was in front of everybody else at that time, suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as they just went out the door. Obviously everybody else behind her collided.

"What's your problem, Hermione?" Ron grumbled unhappily.

"Yeah!" Harry agreed, "What d'you stop for?"

Then they all looked up.

Harry's eyes widened. Ron's mouth dropped. Ginny's face turned red once again.

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

There, finally finished chapter 2...^^ GOMEN NASAI so much to my readers that I haven't updated this in such a long time. *Bows* Very, very sorry!! But I just finished my midterms and is very happy ah~ so I just got in the mood to finally continue. I haven't decided about the pairings yet, please give me your suggestions! Should it be Ginny/Harry? Hermione/Harry? Sakura/Harry? Sakura/Syaoran? Sakura/Ron? Review, arigatou! 


	3. Platform Nine and ThreeQuarters

**Title: CCS/HP Crossover**

**Chapter: 3 - Platform 9 3/4**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

Sakura and Syaoran were still sitting on the chairs by Flourish and Blotts.

But they were practically glued together, with Syaoran's arms wrapped around Sakura's waist and her lips tightly pressed onto his...

They were kissing.

Harry could feel jealousy rising up his spines again, but he quickly pushed it down. At least this proved that they _ were_ an item, and he was rather disappointed, although deep down inside his heart he knew the fact that they were a couple ever since the start...but he just didn't want to admit it.

Ron covered Ginny's eyes immediately, "This is not appropriate for you."

"Let's go back inside," Hermione whispered as she turned around, and everybody else turned too.

"Ah!!"

They could suddenly hear Sakura yell, and hence all turned around again. Sakura seemed to have notice that they weren't alone anymore, and she was blushing like mad. Syaoran turned his head around to see that they've returned and sent them all one of his famous death glares. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said quickly as she pushed Syaoran away, blushing even harder.

"Would you...like us to leave?" Hermione asked awkwardly.

"It's fine!" Sakura said immediately, looking embarrassed still.

Hmm, Harry thought to himself, she looks so cute when she's blushing. It's really such a shame she likes Syaoran, but...it's not like they're _married_, what if they broke up? And then- oh no, no, no...how could you be so low-down? Don't think weird thoughts, Harry, after all you're not even sure if you like her! Remember Cho Chang? Good, now think about her instead!

"Yes, Cho Chang..." Harry muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "No-nothing!" he quickly tried to change the subject, "So where should we go now? It's still too early for us to get to Platform 9¾."

"There's still two more hours," Hermione answered, looking down at her watch, "Let's just browse around...I'm sure we can find more interesting things to show Syaoran and Sakura."

* * *

"Are you _serious_, Harry?" Sakura said as she stared at the hard brick wall before her, sweat-dropping, "I have to walk _into_ the wall?" They were now at the train station, ready to cross the border to Platform 9¾. Hermione and Ron already passed through it, leaving Harry with the three new-comers.

"Fred and George," Ginny said nervously, "said that if you don't go fast enough you could get sucked into another dimension."

"Nani?!" Sakura yelped.

"That's not possible," Mrs. Weasley said, rolling her eyes as she thought about her two troublesome sons. She had came with the children to make sure they would pass through the borders and get onto the Hogwarts Express on time, but apparently it wasn't these kids that needed to be watched over.

"Just close your eyes and make a little run for it," Harry repeated the advice that was given to almost all the First Years. Sakura nodded uncertainly and grasped onto her cart tightly. Syaoran came beside her and smiled.

"Don't worry," he said, "Daijoubu desu." (A/N: It's going to be okay. - Perhaps without sounding as sappy as it does in English though. ^^;;)

"Hai," Sakura said and closed her eyes. Then after backing up one step she smoothly ran into the wall in front of her and disappeared. After she opened her eyes she was at a train station filled with people, and steam was shooting out of a great train.

"HOE?!" She exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Ron waved excitedly from one of the doors of the Hogwarts Express, "Over here!" She quickly pushed her cart beside him and Ron's twin brother came beside her to help her with her luggage. "Got it covered," Ron said to the two as he laid his hand on Sakura's luggage. Fred stared for a few seconds, look at Sakura, and then bursted into laughter, "Isn't this a first now?" The twins were both almost rolling on the floor with laughter. Ron's face began to turn pink. "Be careful, Ronny," Fred said with another chuckle, "It's pretty heavy."

"I wonder what Mum will say if she finds out?" George snickered, turning to head back into the train. 

"You-Don't you _ dare_ say anything-" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Say what to your Mom?" Sakura asked curiously. Luckily her English wasn't very good and she _was_ a little on the dense side, so she didn't quite get what they were saying.

"N-nothing!" Ron blushed and tried to lift up Sakura's huge trunk by himself. His brothers were right though, it _was_ heavy. He glanced at Sakura, but he couldn't possibly back down now, it would be much too embarrassing.

"Let me help you," Sakura offered as she saw Ron struggling with her stuff.

"No, no!" Ron said immediately, "I can do this." But he still failed to lift the trunk up. Pulling on it with all his might, he decided to try and drag it into the train. Somehow he regretted offering to take this trunk for Sakura all by himself, because instead of seeming gentlemen-like, he now looked like he was close to destroying her trunk.

"What are you doing, Ron?" Harry's voice came from behind. He stared at Ron suspiciously, wasn't Fred and George there to help at all? Syaoran and Ginny were both standing beside him, watching Ron as he make a fool out of himself.

"Uhh..." Ron flinched in embarrassment. The twins came down from the train again, ignoring Ron with a smirk as they carried Ginny's stuff into the train. Ginny giggled, succeeding to guess what her brother was thinking of. Then, passing by him as she got onto the train, whispered, "Beware the wrath of Syaoran!" As Ginny went onto the train Ron quickly glanced at Syaoran, who was staring at him with suspicion. 

Holding Sakura's trunk in awkwardness, Ron looked to Harry for help. Unable to come up with a plan, Harry shrugged back at his best friend, "Uh..."

As if right on cue, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle showed up.

"Hey Weasley," Malfoy sneered, "Now you're so poor you have to work as a roadie to earn money, huh? Guess there just isn't enough dough to go around with your sister entering the school now. Would you like to carry my stuff too? I'll even pay you a knut for it..."

"That's rude!" Sakura suddenly stepped in. Last time in Flourish and Blotts when Malfoy, Harry, and the rest of them were arguing she and Syaoran were outside, so they never met before. She doesn't know what a roadie is, but the tone of his voice obviously meant that it was something rude, and being Japanese, she has a strong sense of manners.

Malfoy froze for a few seconds.

"Ron-san, I mean, Ron, was only helping me carry my stuff," Sakura said, quieter this time, staring down at her shoes, "Um, I didn't mean to yell...sorry." Ron, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle all stared at Sakura with widened-eyes. Sakura thought they thought she was rude to interrupt in their conversation, and quickly bowed her head, "Sorry!"

Malfoy finally snapped out of it, and he looked at Sakura again. "Well, well, well...what do we have here? What's your name?"

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. First time we've meet."

"Err, yes, it's the first time we've met." Malfoy said, trying to regain his usual rudeness, "So what's such a pretty face hanging out with losers like Weasel and Potty? You look our age, but I've never seen you before. Are you a first-year?"

"None of your business," Harry suddenly said protectively, "Get lost!" Just by looking at the way Malfoy stares at Sakura anyone could guess that whatever he was thinking of was definitely not nice.

Malfoy ignored him and walked up beside Sakura and grabbed her arm. "What do you say you ditch the losers and hang with us instead? I could really show you around Hogwarts."

"Let go," Syaoran said in thick English and a deadly gaze.

"Who are _you_?" Malfoy laughed mockingly, "Why don't you just try and _ make_ me?"

_Clink!_

Syaoran's sword was suddenly two inches away from Malfoy's neck.

"W-what do you _ think_ you're doing?" Malfoy spluttered, letting go of Sakura's arm immediately. Crabbe and Goyle both rushed up beside Syaoran, ready to fight.

"Whoa, whoa, what's been going on around here?" a voice said from behind them all. They turned to see Ron's brother Percy standing there with a disapproving look on his face.

"He's trying to _kill_ me!" Malfoy yelled in fright, pointing at Syaoran's sword.

Syaoran putted his sword back into his sheath conceitedly, "I warned that baka. It's not _ my_ fault."

"_Baka_?" Percy repeated, staring at the whole scenario. His youngest brother's foreign friend was holding up a _real sword_ up to another student's neck. This was really serious, and he didn't want them to get in trouble before school even started, although he _does_ despite Malfoy himself.

"It's no big deal," Harry said quickly, "We've got it under control." He made a mental note to himself to talk to Syaoran about his sword-raising death-threatening acts, or if he kept on doing that he would surely get expelled from Hogwarts before the second term even started.

"Yeah!" Ron joined in, "It's really just a big joke, you see! Haha! Haha! Haha!"

Percy looked pathetically at his brother's fake laughs. "Very well," he said anyways, "Just don't let it happen again, _Ron!_" With that he reentered the train, leaving them alone again.

Malfoy didn't dare go near Sakura again, but he took out his wand. "I'm not afraid of the likes of you! I bet you don't know any magic and was born a mud-blood anyways! I've always preferred brains over brawn." Ron bursted into laughter as he pointed at Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy just ignored him as he pointed his wand at Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Malfoy-san! Ahh-I mean _Mister_ Malfoy! I mean-! Malfoy!!" Sakura quickly said, "Why don't we stop all this? I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Let's apologize and be friends."

"Demo-" Syaoran argued.

"Syaoran-kun, we don't want to make enemies just as we got here," Sakura said to him in Japanese, "It's not even the first day of school yet!"

Syaoran shrugged, "...I suppose."

"There's no need to apologize to the likes of him," Harry interrupted as he held the other end of Sakura's trunk with Ron, "Let's go." Ron nodded in agreement as he stared hatefully at Malfoy again. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly a binding spell flew towards Syaoran, but was dodged by a mere inch.

"Anata kono yaa-" Syaoran started in quick reflexes, forgetting to speak in English and pulling out his sword yet again. Malfoy backed up a few steps, but held out his wand in defense.

"Yamete ne, Syaoran!" Sakura said quickly.

"I summon - Lightning!!" Syaoran said before Sakura managed to stop him and countless bolts of lightning zapped towards Malfoy, who was awaiting the attack with a shocked, twisted face.

"Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura, order you under our contract - Release!" Sakura yelled quickly as she turned her Star Key into a staff, "Shield!"

A shield quickly formed around Malfoy and protected him from Syaoran's lightning.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle were all staring with their mouths wide opened.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said again.

Syaoran stomped into the train, "Hmph!"

"Wow!" Harry said in surprise at Sakura, "How did you do that?"

"I haven't read about _these_ kind of magic before!" Hermione said curiously.

"Can I see that card you were holding?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Eeeeto..." Sakura said, blushing slightly as more and more people began to crowd around, including Neville Longbottom, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Seamus, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, and many many other Hogwarts students. "Let's just go in," Sakura said quickly as she threw another card into the air, "Strength!"

The Sakura Card turned into a little girl wearing entirely pink and red. She appeared smiling at the crowd. Everyone stared at her and then back at Sakura. Suddenly the girl walked to the side of Sakura's trunk with huge, loud footsteps and lifted the trunk up without a single hesitation. Harry and Ron immediately jumped back.

People around them all started to point and exclaim. Even some parents that were just seeing their child off started to look this way. "It seems like Sakura doesn't need you help, huh?" Harry teased as he nudged at Ron.

"Not funny," Ron grumbled as he stuffed his hands inside his pocket and followed Sakura onto Hogwarts Express.

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

Oh joy, because of the pairing thing I've been begged and threatened non-stop by my reviewers. ^^;; So much for no pressure...heh...but anyways, I'm going to keep up the Syaoran/Sakura/Harry love-triangle for a while because it's so fun~ Err...no, I mean because it's cute. ^^';; I think Sakura will go with Syaoran in the **end** though, because I always support them when watching CCS. But who knows? Before I decide everyone's final pairings, (or those who'll stay single) Harry, Ron, and Malfoy will all like Sakura while Hermione and Ginny both like Harry. 

I've also planned on a time when Syaoran and Sakura will have a fight and Harry goes to "consul" her...and a time when Ron and Harry stop being friends because of Sakura... ^^ That's all I'm going to reveal for now! Call it a preview if you like. (And please don't threaten me anymore, because it doesn't work and you hurt my feelings...*sniff*...haha, okay, seriously...^^;;) Arigatou for comments on the pairings, minna-san! If you have anymore you can keep reviewing it, because nothing is for certain yet. 


End file.
